Crossworlds
by becausexreasons
Summary: Luna is just you're average dorky anime freak, and she feels like the world is falling apart when she discovers her best-and only friend changed schools! Cassie is your average popular jerk, and she sees a new opportunity to ruin Luna's life when her only friend leaves. What happens when the two are pulled into Amestris, 1914, and they are forced to work together to get home.
1. Prolouge

I trudged into school on September 4th, marking the beginning of a probably not-so-great 8th grade. At least next year I'd be out of elementary school (yes, I do live in Canada, we don't have middle school here), and into high-school. But then again, things would probably just get worse.

Y'see, I'm not exactly the most 'liked' person on earth. If any, I'm the most hated.  
And there I go babbling on again. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Luna Willows. I know, cool name. But names don't exactly help you in life.

And now you're probably even more confused why I feel so much dread on the first day of school.  
Well if you think that I'm one of those prissy little girly-girls who always tries to get in good with the plastics and is obsessed with boys, then you might wanna run.

I'm the complete opposite of that! I watch anime instead of Jersey Shore, I spazz over cute pictures of Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, not some guy from One Direction or Justin beiber. Ew.

Anyway, back to my story. My shimmer-less red-brown hair was tied up into Riza-Hawkeye hairstyle, like it usually was, a frown took its place in my makeup-less freckled face, and wore my basic black yoga pants and a blank black, topped off with a red jacket. I threw my bag onto the plastic hook (yeah, my school is broke. All the time. We wasted all of our money on security cameras. What are they going to watch for? We live in a safe neighbourhood, in a tiny town in Toronto's shadow somewhere in Canada.) and yawned as I walked inside the 8th grade classroom, ignoring the excited squeals exclaiming that we were in 8th grade. No shit Sherlock. I looked at the teachers' desk, she wasn't there yet. I already knew her; she was Mrs. Castrie, my science and art teacher last year.

I glanced around the room, looking for a place to sit, finding that all the good seats near the back were taken except one. I rushed over there, and I was about to put my stuff down (a sign that you are sitting there, and no one else can sit there now.), I felt a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see Cassandra (or Cassie for short) standing above me,

"Uh, excuse me, this is MY seat loser, now shove over." She said in a very rude way. I raised my eyebrows,

"Oh! Well this is YOUR SEAT?" I asked sarcastically, "Since when?"

"What do you have memory loss or something? I called dibs on it LAST YEAR. Now go sit somewhere else, before I have to make you move."

I stood up, rolling my eyes before walking away muttering, "Well excuse me princess."  
I ended up taking the seat by the door, as it was the only one left, and we all waited around until the teacher came in and started talking. I wasn't listening though; I was watching the door for my best-and only friend to come. She was always late, so I expected her to be here soon.

Suddenly, the teacher said something that caught my attention,

"I'm sure some of you were wondering where Elisa is this year. She moved schools because of bullying problems." Announced Mrs. Castrie, who was glaring daggers at the class. I wanted to die. My only friend in school, the only person I could hang out with, had moved schools. I saw Helen, one of Cassies' cronies look at me with a facial expression as if to say, 'what are you going to do now?' and not in a concerned way either.

Of course, the day was like any other; to me it was like the middle of the year, not the first day of school. I doodled transmutation circles and drawings of Ed in my notebook while the teacher talked.

I suddenly lit up when the school bell rang and I dashed out the door. What I didn't notice as I was walking home, Cassandra and her cronies, Helen and Adie were following me back.

{Adie}

I giggled as Cassie, Helen and I secretly followed that loser Luna home,

"This is gonna be one hell of a prank!" She squealed.

Helen shushed the girl, "Shut up Idiot! She'll notice us!"

Suddenly, the two bickering girls both felt a book hit their heads. Cassie was glaring daggers at them,

"Are you trying to ruin this?" She hissed angrily.

{Me}

I swung open the door into the house. I knew that my parents were already at work and wouldn't be back 'till evening. I ran over to the living room and hopped on the chair beside the computer desk, which was pushed against the window. I clicked the 'on' button and opened up the internets. I was going to watch-that's right. Fullmetal Alchemist. Brotherhood to be specific. I prefer that one. First of all, it's more canon then 2003, and second of all, it doesn't make me cry as many tears of sadness at the end. Plus there's more EdWin. I love me some EdWin.

I opened to episode 22 (in subs, I CAN'T STAND dubs!), one of my favourite EdWin moments, when Winry almost shoots Scar, and unplugged the headphones. Since my parents weren't home, I was allowed. If they were here, they'd just yell at me to turn that gibberish off, except for my sister, who, who as a fellow anime freak wouldn't mind it, and then we'd start quoting Yu-Gi-Oh abridged.

I was getting to the best part when suddenly the screen went blank. I was used to it with my god-damned slacker of a computer. I did what I usually did. Kick the computer, cuss my face off, then get my mp3 and play the FMA theme-songs (very) loudly on my speakers.

Then, something strange happened, before I even got up, the screen turned to flurries, but not normal flurries, it looked like a million of the gate-babies (those little back hands if you don't know) moving around, trying to break the screen. Suddenly, the glass on the screen exploded, and the little black hands reached out, grabbing me. They were all over the room! Then I looked out the window. And I saw Cassie and her gang. Helen and Adie were already running, Cassie was about to make a break for it to, but then the Window broke, and the gate babies grabbed her and dragged her in too, then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1: The other side of the gate

When I woke up again, I was in an endless white room. Beside me was Cassie, who had also just awoken,

"OMG, what happened, where am I?" She groaned, her voice somehow still sounding stuck up. Then I felt a presence nearby. I looked up to see a silhouette of a person. Someone to me, was very familiar.

"The world, the universe, all, god, one, Truth." I muttered.

The truth grinned, "So you already know who I am, guess that saves me the trouble of explaining it. But now, you have seen the truth. No you must pay the toll."

I had no idea what the truth was talking about, but then my mind burst, and remembered everything about the gate. I was shown multiple alchemy equations, transmutation circles, and so-on! But even worse, I knew what that 'toll' was.

The truth looked at Cassie, who was giving it a, 'what the heck are you and why are you wasting my time?' kind of look,

"Why don't we use teamwork?"

We both blinked before both saying,

"Team up with her? EW! No way!"

"That's not what I mean."

Suddenly a gate opened behind Cassie, and the gate babies extended out, grabbing at her arm, leaving a black-red void where it used to be until there was nothing there. She screamed from the pain as blood dripped out of it. Then the whiteness disappeared, and were lying beside a river, Cassie was passed out, missing her arm and losing a lot of blood. I panicked, sure we were enemies, but I didn't want her to die! Then I heard a scream echo throughout the area. I knew that scream, it was the scream that Ed would let out when Winry smacked him with her wrench! I climbed up the hill, looking at the tiny town. I knew where we were. We were in Resimbool, Amestris. We had gone through the gate. I picked up Cassie and brought her to the only place I could think of taking her-to automail Rockbell. I scrambled up the doorstep, frantically knocking on the door. A blonde girl with blue eyes opened the door-Winry.

"yes?" She asked, gasping when she saw Cassie, "What happened!?" She moved aside, "Come inside, please!" I hurried inside, bringing Cassie with me.

"I need help!"

Winry nodded, "can see that! How did this happen?"

"I'll explain later, we need to get her bandaged up!" Winry rushed out of the room, returning with a bunch of bandages, and wrapping them around Cassie's shoulder.

Once the bleeding had stopped, I looked up at Winry, "M-my name's Luna, by the way!"

Winry smiled, "I'm Winry!"

I was about to say 'I know.' When I stopped myself, someone strolled in,

"Hey Winry, what's with all the noise?" He asked.

I almost died. Edward Elric. My one and only anime crush, was standing right in-front of me. At this moment, I also realised that everything looked like it was in an anime, even me!

I knew this from a mirror that hung on the wall across from me, in-fact, I looked kind of…pretty.

"This is Luna." Winry said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "She knocked on the door with her friend…" She trailed off.

"Cassie." I told her, remembering I hadn't told Winry her name yet.

"Yes, Cassie was missing her arm and badly bleeding!"

Edwards' eyes widened in shock, "What happened?"

I looked at the ground before saying softly,

"The truth happened."

Ed gave a small gasp, "What?"

I sighed, remembering the awful memory. As an FMA fan I totally knew what was going on the whole time, but it was still terrifying,

"I said truth." I muttered before turning around dramatically and going out the door and back down to the river.

* * *

I splashed some water from the river on the blood-stained grass, washing at away now so it wouldn't alarm any random passerby. It gave me some time to think.

Wait.

I had seen the truth.

Did that mean that I could…?

I clapped my hands together and pressed them to the ground, a small blue flash of lightning rose up from the ground, followed by a tiny clay figuring of penguin popped up from the ground (why a penguin? That was the first thing that came to my head.). I smiled, I could do alchemy!

Then I heard a voice from behind me, "So you've seen it?"

I turned around to see Ed leaning on a tree at the top of the hill, I looked at the ground,

"Yeah…"

"It looks like the truth didn't even touch you."

I sighed, "Cassie paid for it. Even if she's my sworn enemy, I feel bad, she didn't even see anything from inside gate."

Ed raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Probably because I was the only one out of the two of us who knew what alchemy actually is."

Sure, on the outside I looked completely calm, but on the inside, holy crap, I was SPAZZING OUT. I mean, who wouldn't!? I was talking to my anime crush! And not some RPer on tumblr ((**A/N- I hold no grudges, nor mean offence to any tumblr RPers. After all, I RP FMA on tumblr, so I'd be calling myself stupid.**))!

I looked at the sun sinking behind the horizon, and stood up, walking back to Winry's house,

"It'll be dark soon, we should get back."

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking it so far, I think this is one of the longest chapters I've done in ANY of my stories, Well, Y'know, R&R, I'll see you all next update!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unleashing Wrath

{Luna}

By the time Ed and I got back, Cassie was about to wake up, she groaned as she opened her eyes. It was strange seeing her this way, with less light, and less…hate in her eyes. But all that hate just came back the moment she saw me.

"Ew, it's the loser." She snickered, sitting up. Her eyes looked, devil-ish, evil. Not just the normal hate. She glared at me, "It's your fault. YOU'RE FAULT that I don't have an arm!" Cassie hissed at me. She looked like she wanted to attack and kill me right there!

* * *

{Cassie}

The moment I could stand up, I was going to destroy that girl. I leaned back on the wall behind me, listening to the snores of everyone sleeping as the moon loomed above. Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. I turned my head to see a young man. His hair was a shade of green, and overall, he looked a bit like a palm tree. I gave him a glare,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

He smirked,

"That's not very nice is it?"

I rolled my eyes and 'Tch-ed' at the boy, "Like I care."

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Envy (1), and I want to make a deal with you."

Another deal? I was starting to hate people.

"What do I have to give up now, my leg? My hand?"

Envy shook his head, laughing, "No, no! Nothing like that!" He grinned, "If you do a simple task for me, I can give you a way to REALLY get back at that girl."

I smirked, "I'm listening."  
"It's simple." Envy began, "All you need to do is spy on this household for me, and I can give her major damage."

"Is that all?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Just let me give you a tiny little needle." He said, pulling out a large pointy piece of metal with some red liquid inside it. I squealed and tried to escape, but before I could move, he had already jabbed the needle into my arm.

I screamed from the pain, but Envy covered my mouth, it felt like I was being stabbed by a million knifes, but I tried to pull through it, remembering that if I made it through this, I could get back at Luna.

I felt a slight tingling on my thigh. I managed to lower my head in time to see a red tattoo forming. It was a dragon with some fancy triangle shape inside it. It didn't look half bad; suddenly the pain just disappeared, leaving me gasping, then I felt my eyes slowly close and everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Envy was sitting beside the couch I was on, He looked at me,

"Oh, good you're up. I thought you were dead…Cassie was it?"

I smirked, a new name echoing in my head,

"Call me Wrath (2)."

* * *

I woke up the next morning earlier then everyone else. I went over the plans Envy and I had discussed last night in my head.

I was to stay here, pretending to be human and spying on Luna, that other girl, Winry, and that guy, I forgot his name, it was like ed-something, then report to Envy every night at midnight by the river. After long enough, when he has enough information, he'll help me cast Luna into a world of terror and revenge. Now that I think about it, I did sound a little demonic and evil.

* * *

(1) YES this is a post-brotherhood/manga fic, and I KNOW Envy should be dead. But in this case, Envy, as well as another of the Homunculi have been reborn.

(2) Just saying, YES it is still the same Cassie as before. Turns out she had enough Wrath in her soul that it didn't need to be replaced.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'll try to update as soon as I can!**  
**Also, thanks for all the positive reviews guys!**


End file.
